guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Cantha
Location Is it specified as to where Cantha is located in reference to Tyria? If I remember correctly, Elona should be positioned south of Tyria, possibly connected by the Crystal Desert. Yet, I partially assumed Cantha was some distance Southwest of Tyria. Does anyone know if the actual location of Cantha has ever been specified? :When talking to Jiaju Tai in Lion's Arch, she explains that Cantha is quite a distance south and is a very hard voyage. For the record I noticed this before any thing on Campain 2 was released, and I called it. :D Just a fun fact. --Murphyp 23:50, 18 July 2006 (CDT) ::A transcript of what Jiaju Tai explains can be found in the "Cantha (Nation)" section of the article: "Cantha lies south (of Kryta), across the ocean ... past the ruins of Orr, past the islands of fire, past the crystal lands of burning sun, and beyond the clashing seas." -- 03:33, 19 July 2006 (CDT) :::According to one of the Canthan NPCs during the Nightfall preview (either Jatoro Musagi, Field General Hayao, Acolyte Jin or Acolyte Sousuke), Cantha is also southwest of Istan, which means that its approximate location can be crudely triangulated. -- Gordon Ecker 19:34, 23 October 2006 (CDT) Nation vs Continent I do not think there is much point in separating the "nation" from the "continent". Surely the Cantha specified by the Canthan Ambassador refers solely to the Sea of Sorrows. This is part of the continent of Cantha. However I do not see an implication that there is a nation called Cantha within the continent of Cantha. Kidburla 10:09, 12 January 2006 (UTC) :According to the information available at this time, there's a contintent called Cantha that is home to three nations: Cantha, Kurzick and Luxon. --Si Tacuisses 10:15, 12 January 2006 (UTC) ::Cantha is the continent AND a nation on the continent. I only just read this: :::Cantha is a land forever divided between three nations -- two of which, (the titular factions) -- have sworn eternal enmity toward one another. The first nation, also called Cantha, is a cosmopolitan land of merchants and traders led by a hereditary emperor. ::It's in the GW:F preview on GameSpy — Lunarbunny 10:16, 12 January 2006 (UTC) :::What Lunarbunny said. The article is clear about it. The separation into Cantha (Continent) and Cantha (Nation) does make sense. Having said that, I wish ANet would have avoided this double meaning, because this will likely cause some confusion in future. :/ -- 10:47, 12 January 2006 (UTC) ::::Ok, that's fine now. I wish they wouldn't keep doing this. There are now TWO things called Cantha, TWO things called Tyria, and THREE things called The Underworld. It just gets ridiculously confusing. Also when you ask someone if they want to do Tombs and you mean Ruins and they think you mean what is now called Heroes Ascent... Kidburla 00:04, 14 February 2006 (CST) :::::Well, Australia is both a country and a continent, so whenever you think of Cantha/Cantha and Tyria/Tyria, think of Australia ;)-- However, I completely agree with you on the matter of the Underworld. That does get confusing. :( -- The Guild Titan 08:06, 15 July 2007 (CDT) Commentary "While the northern powers fear the influence of powerful guilds, Cantha recognizes the value that many guilds bring to Tyria." Considering Cantha is not part of Tyria, of course THEY got nothing to fear from guilds getting powerful. War on other ppl's soil can greatly help your economy/industry. I mean, look at how USA got out of the Great Depression. d-: -PanSola 05:27, 20 November 2005 (UTC) :A quote from Gaile "Tyria is both the name of the Continent and the World", so we have no way of telling which he was referring to. --FireFox 00:15, 14 February 2006 (CST) Political Structure Political structure stuff will have their own articles once the official english names for teh entities are known. -SolaPan 15:44, 25 March 2006 (CST) :The English for the Political Commentary needs to be cleaned up a bit, sentences a bit too simple, seems like it was literally translated (from Japanese I assume?). I've started by correcting the spelling of the word "interim" from "intrim" throughout the article. ::Yeah sorry, my english ability drops when I translate stuff, cuz my mindset would be working in the langulage I'm translating from. -PanSola 17:58, 26 April 2006 (CDT) ---- Aren't the new "islands" (Emperors Island, Island of Stone, Island of Meditation, Island of the Jade) just different types of Guild Halls you can now get, not really islands you can travel to? If so the line in the article should be removed because it makes it sound like they are actual places. But I'm not sure exactly what the editor meant ... --MasterPatricko 13:20, 1 May 2006 (CDT) :Well since there are no explanations for what it's supposed to mean i've removed it as that information is really Guild Hall stuff. --MasterPatricko 14:17, 3 May 2006 (CDT) Manual Well I've re-written most of the article with the wording from the Factions Manuscripts. This is all word-for-word from the manual. --MasterPatricko 06:25, 6 May 2006 (CDT) :Sorry, my upload didn't go as planned so I'm still working on it. Expect the changes soon. I will replace ALL the text in the International Relationship and the Political Structure with the manual text, seeing as those were just translations from the Japanese anyway. --MasterPatricko 13:11, 6 May 2006 (CDT) ::Not sure about copyright issues if it is verbatim. If you can paraphrase everything that'd be safer. Or explicitly states "From the Guild Wars Factions Manual:", and put everything later in italics. -PanSola 15:43, 7 May 2006 (CDT) :::Ummm, yeah, I finally got my manual back from my friend to finish typing, but as per abover message I'm not sure if I should ... any other opinions? Do we even need the manual reproduced here? --MasterPatricko 18:21, 26 May 2006 (CDT) ::::Parapharase/summarize/elaborate-upon the information, yes. Copy word-for-word or only change minor verbs/nouns, no. -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 18:47, 26 May 2006 (CDT) Is that all? Cantha seems to be much larger than it looks. It seems we only got to explore the northern part of the land. I mean look at Tyria with Elona. Both are connected. I can see that we didn't get to see all of the Jade Sea, and their's probably a little more forest left. :Eye of the North is supposed to expand tyria, and GW2 is roughly 3 campaign cycles away. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 00:12, 28 March 2007 (CDT) Empire Of The Dragon, a hint to GW2? I did some thinking, the lighthouse over at Port Kaimu is a dragon, and the Canthan Empire's name is 'Empire of the Dragon', is this a hint to a later plot device in GW2 that the lighthouse is one of the dragons and it is consoladating its power in Cantha before moving onto the rest of the world, or possibly one of three Dragon leaders (one for Tyria, one for Elona, and one for Cantha) out to take total control of the Guild Wars world? I know it sounds crazy, but it COULD be true. Luke Danger 01:59, 27 October 2007 (UTC) I think the simplest explanation is usually the best explanation. There is already a confirmed dragon in Cantha from which the Canthans could have developed a dragon motif: Kuunavang. Kuunavang, apart from the Unwaking Waters mission, seems to be a rather benevolent figure which an empire might want to use as a symbol for itself as opposed to the Ancient "Destroy/Crush Everything on Tyria" Dragons. Besides, there's another dragon lighthouse outside Kaineng Center, which makes me think the Canthans built these lighthouses with a recurring motif based (at least loosely) on Kuunavang. That said, I wouldn't mind seeing an Ancient Dragon as an explanation to the sharp turn for the worse that Cantha took after Kisu, but I just don't think these lighthouses are petrified dragons. Elona, by the way, is under Palawa Joko's control. I don't think there's been any mention of an Ancient Dragon there.Crow 13:31, 5 November 2007 (UTC)